A social network, in general, is a social structure made up of entities, such as individuals or organizations that are connected by one or more types of interdependency or relationships, such as friendship, kinship, common interest, financial exchange, dislike, or relationships of beliefs, knowledge, or prestige. In more recent years, social networks have taken advantage of the Internet. There are social-networking systems existing on the Internet in the form of social-networking web sites. A social-networking system, such as a social-networking web site, enables its users to interact with it and with each other through the system.